Partial reconfiguration refers to the dynamic modification of a subset of programmable circuitry of an integrated circuit (IC) while other programmable circuitry of the IC that is not part of the subset continues to operate uninterrupted. The portion of the circuit design for an IC that specifies the dynamically modifiable circuitry is generally referred to as a reconfigurable module. One or more reconfigurable modules may be instantiated, e.g., implemented, in an IC forming a reconfigurable partition on the device.
Partial reconfiguration is performed by loading a partial bitstream into the IC during operation. Multiple partial bitstreams may be created where each corresponds to different reconfigurable module(s) of the circuit design. Loading a new and/or different partial bitstream modifies or entirely changes the circuitry implemented in the reconfigurable partition. The circuitry outside of the reconfigurable partition that is not part of a reconfigurable module is referred to as “static circuitry.” The static circuitry is unchanged from the loading of the partial bitstream. As such, while both the static circuitry and the circuitry in the reconfigurable partition may be formed of programmable circuitry, the static circuitry continues to operate uninterrupted as the circuitry within the reconfigurable partition is dynamically modified to implement different functions over time by loading different ones of the partial bitstreams.